Cellular-WLAN coexistence allows a device to support both cellular communication and WLAN communication. In some cases, the cellular and WLAN communication may occur simultaneously, e.g. in conjunction with one another. Such coexistence may improve quality of service of a user device, user device coverage, and/or reduce battery power consumption, such as by reducing or avoiding a performance impact from collisions that may occur between cellular and WLAN communication. In third generation partnership project (3GPP) release 13, features known as long-term evolution (LTE) wireless local area network (WLAN) aggregation (LWA) and LTE WLAN radio level integration with IPsec tunnel (LWIP) are specified. The LWA feature allows aggregation of transmissions over licensed and unlicensed spectra between a base station such as an eNodeB (eNB) and a given terminal device (e.g., a user equipment (UE) or a station (STA)) using LTE and WLAN (e.g., 802.11) radio interfaces. The unlicensed spectra includes, for example, the 2.4 GHz industrial, scientific, and medical radio (ISM) band and the 5 GHz unlicensed national information infrastructure (UNIT) band. The aggregation can be performed at the radio layer in a way that can take advantage of radio layer information such as signal quality metrics.